jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Pumpkin Hunt
]] Pumpkin Hunt is an event playable during Halloween. It was added in 2019. Cinematic introduction and quest Upon your first visit of Eastglade after the Halloween update, a cinematic triggers, showing Ydris standing on the edge of a cliff in the Shadowy Hills looming over Jasper's Pumpkin Farm. A view of the water sprinkler from the pumpkin field follows, capturing the moment as the water turns an ominous purple. Jasper approaches to investigate and witnesses as a Sprout awakens. The frightened Sprout rouses a Possessed Pumpkin from sleep, making the Pumpkin face Jasper. The Possessed Pumpkin opens and closes its mouth menacingly, frightening Jasper. As he runs away, three Sprouts jump on the Pumpkin. After the cinematic, the player can complete a quest called Jasper's pumpkin patch problems, showing you the mechanics of a Pumpkin Hunt. How to play and gameplay mechanics The mechanics are fairly straightforward, first shown in the quest Jasper's pumpkin patch problems. The player has to seek out a Possessed Pumpkin on one of the five spawn places and interact with it by clicking on it. On interaction, the three Sprouts around the pumpkin run off in different directions and a circle of mist forms, setting a boundary of the area where to seek them. They usually hide behind terrain obstacles, such as rocks, fences, trees or bushes, and when the player finds and interacts with them, they start following her. Once the player collects all three Sprouts, she can approach the Possessed Pumpkin and interact with it. Upon interaction, one of the three following scenarios happens: *The Pumpkin's top flies off and a Golden Pumpkin is revealed, which is then added into the player's inventory *The Pumpkin starts pursuing the player and a health bar appears above it. By successfully evading the Pumpkin, the player depletes it, whereas by allowing it to catch her the bar fills back up. Once the health bar is fully depleted, the Pumpkin enters a "sleeping" state, allowing the player to approach it. When interacted with, its top flies off and a Golden Pumpkin is revealed, which is then added into the player's inventory *The Pumpkin starts running away from the player along with its three Sprouts. To catch it, the player has to interact with it, making it enter a "sleeping" state. When interacted with again, its top flies off and a Golden Pumpkin is revealed, which is then added into the player's inventory Pumpkin spawn spots * Jasper's Pumpkin Farm (only during the introductory quest) * Eastglade (X:106,Y:152) * Southsea Acres (X:72,Y:144) * Goldenleaf Forest (X:99,Y:136) * Goldenleaf Forest (X:87,Y:131) Rewards ]] The Golden Pumpkins can be exchanged for rewards at either Jasper's Pumpkin Farm or Galloper's Keep. * for a single (1) Golden Pumpkin you can get 125 Horse XP * for two (2) Golden Pumpkins you can get either 3x Soul Shard, 3x Cinnamon Roll or 3x Hay * for three (3) Golden Pumpkins you can get either Bewitching Halloween Hat, A handsome saddlebag with a print on it or Brown-black Winter gloves * for four (4) Golden Pumpkins you can get either Modern City Jacket, Stylish Hiking Pants or Brown hiking boots * for twenty (20) Golden Pumpkins you can get the Spooky Sprout running pet Trivia * For the first week of this event, the spawning intervals are somewhat broken - the first pumpkin's spawning interval was 40 minutes from launching the game instead of 8 seconds. This is scheduled to be fixed on the 30-10-2019 during the Wednesday update. Category:Star Stable Online Category:Halloween Category:Events